Waiting For You
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: Fifty years have kept them apart but just how much can fifty years change or does time only strenthen the love the two share? Fluff. Oneshot. ZeroxYuuki and hints of KanamexYuuki.


Hi everyone. I recently decided to go through the floating stories that I had on my computer and found this among the mass. It was incomplete and I decided that I liked the idea that I had going on. Initially I had an M rated fic in mind but after some thought I decided against it.

So without further ado, here is my ZeroxYuuki oneshot.

_Ichiru: Simone-chan does not own us. It's okay... you don't have to cry._

_Simone: -sniffs- I wish… that way I would get to have all of you_

_Zero: Thank goodness_

_Simone: Meany -.- I like Ichiru more_

_Ichiru: ^_^_

_Zero: -.- bitch..._

_-__**W**__-a-_i_-__**t**__-i-_n_-__**g**__-F-_o_-__**r**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-W-_a_-__**i**__-t-_i_-__**n**__-g-_F_-__**o**__-r-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

The chill of the night whipped around her. Her hair was flying in different directions while her night gown clung to her body like a second skin. Regardless of the dismal weather and looming thunder clouds, she stood and waited patiently.

How long had it been since she had last saw him? Far too long in her opinion. She knew that he knew that she would wait for as long as it would take to find her again. They were never able to stay apart long. But this time, this time was different.

She had been waiting for so long that her memories of him were fading. She could barely remember his smell, his touch, his taste. Oh how badly she had craved him. Nothing seemed to satiate her thirst for him anymore. No one could come close or even make her forget. Not even for a brief few seconds.

So she stood in waiting. She waited for him. He had promised he would find her.

A figure in the distance gave her a glimmer of hope. And then the wind crushed it in a single blow. It wasn't his scent. It was someone else.

"_Yuuki."_

Her name echoed through the night. She knew she should say something –anything to calm Kaname down –even if for just a little while. But she couldn't speak –she was afraid that it would scare him off if he were near. She was scared that if she broke the silence, it would make reality sink in and make everything true.

"_Kiryuu? Ah the chairman of course. Why on Earth would he waste his time on such trivial matters when there are others? Besides, it's not like the purebloods are going to outlive him if he has anything to say about it."_

_-__**W**__-a-_i_-__**t**__-i-_n_-__**g**__-F-_o_-__**r**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-W-_a_-__**i**__-t-_i_-__**n**__-g-_F_-__**o**__-r-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Yuuki stood at the carefully attended earth and clenched her small fists. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her hair blew gently. It reminded her of him. She let out a small smile. Oh how she could hear his voice in her mind laughing and talking to her as though she were a child again.

"_Yuuki-chan. My beloved daughter. You never visit otou-san anymore. But it's fine just as long and Yuuki-chan makes her otou-san happy."_

She could vision Cross Kaien trying to jump from across the room just to hug her and smother her with love and affection. She smiled at the fact that that memory was still perfectly intact.

"What are you doing her Kuran?"

Yuuki stilled at the voice and her breath hitched. The wind picked up again and she caught his scent.

"Zero."

"Where are you loyal bodyguards? Shouldn't they know better then to let a pureblood run unattended?" his words were spoken with such bitter hatred that made her recoil in pain.

"I do not need them," her voice betrayed her words. She sounded like a wreck. But after all, it was her kind that had taken everything away from him. Everyone he had held dear was gone because of purebloods.

"I doubt that even a pureblood would be able to protect themselves fully," Zero looked to the heavens and sighed. "Where's Kuran-_senpai_? I would assume he's nearby."

"Nii-san had matters to attend to."

"..."

"I should be going," Yuuki placed a kiss on the large tombstone and began to walk off without glancing at Zero. "Goodbye Zero."

"Kuran," Zero took a step forward. There was a moment of silence before Zero turned. "Be thankful that people know I'm with you right now. Next time though… Next time I will keep my promise."

"I'll be waiting…Zero."

_-__**W**__-a-_i_-__**t**__-i-_n_-__**g**__-F-_o_-__**r**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-W-_a_-__**i**__-t-_i_-__**n**__-g-_F_-__**o**__-r-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

"Kiryuu, you're late," Aidou spoke.

"As always," Akatsuki added.

"Sadly I see you two are still alive," Zero leaned against his desk. Oh how he hated this damn office. He wanted nothing more then to spend his days hunting down all the vampires that dared prey on humans.

"No need for such bitterness Kiryuu-kun," Kaname moved away from the window and looked at the male in front of him. "I must thank you for not killing her."

"Even if I had tried, Bloody Rose probably wouldn't let me," Zero scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what do you want Kuran?"

"It's been fifty years has it not?"

"And your point being?"

"Surely you must crave her blood to the extent of wanting to run after her, begging for it."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"I must say Kiryuu-kun; you have impressed me with your will to restrain yourself."

"Get to the point Kuran-senpai."

"Just how long do you intend to play human? You charade can only go on until you lose control. And then what? Do you think that the people you order around are going to step down and let it slide?" Aidou asked. He took a step forward but was stopped by a single look from Kaname.

"Aidou is right," Kaname, calm as ever took a seat on one of the couches.

"There are plenty of alternatives. I will not allow myself to go that far."

"And yet, fifty years ago you not only lost control but you harmed Yuuki."

Zero clenched his fists and gritted his teeth to refrain from saying anything further. His posture tensed and he felt himself losing his self restraint. He so badly wanted to kill the pureblood from taking away the last thing he held precious.

"I have a preposition for you Kiryuu-kun."

"I'm listening," Zero relaxed his body and took a few deep breaths in.

"Yuuki is no longer satisfied by everyone else's blood. Once a month, when the meeting between the Vampire Association and the Vampire Counsel takes place, you will see her. I believe that your blood will satisfy her and likewise with you."

"There's no way you would willing let me do something like that without wanting something in return."

"There is no need to worry about that for now Kiryuu-kun. It's nothing that will affect anything you stand for," Kaname kept his façade as normal as possible. He looked far too relaxed, as though it were part of his little game. "For now all I want in return is for Yuuki to be happy."

"She's not a toy Kuran-senpai."

"This is why I am letting you decide what you want and allowing her the free will to decide as well. I will not interfere in whatever you two decide."

"Does she know about this?"

"I'll leave that entire up to you," Kaname stood, "though I think that it would be wise to keep this between us. After all, Yuuki hates being treated like a child."

_-__**W**__-a-_i_-__**t**__-i-_n_-__**g**__-F-_o_-__**r**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-W-_a_-__**i**__-t-_i_-__**n**__-g-_F_-__**o**__-r-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Sighing in annoyance at having to sit and wait for the council meeting to take place, Yuuki groaned at the prospect of having to wait. The meetings with the Vampire Association usually took hours if not the entire day and there were so many procedures and items on the agenda that it simply took far too long.

Part of her hated the fact that for the past three years, the Vampire Council and the Vampire Association were trying to mediate the tow worlds and work in unison with the other. It only meant that she would have to forcibly sit out of the meetings and wait for Kaname and having the idea that Zero could be nearby hang around her head.

The other part of her was glad for the cooperation of the two enemies and hoped that the peace would last. This was something that would have made her father ever so proud especially since Zero had been the one to implement it.

While lying in a comfortable position on the couch that she had situated herself on, Yuuki heard the faint knock on the wooden doors.

The maids wouldn't dare disturb her until it was time to enquire about lunch and Kaname would be in the meeting, Yuuki figured that the only other person that would dare bother her would be Aidou.

"You can come in," Yuuki spoke loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear while throwing an arm up to cover her eyes.

From her position on the couch, she knew that whoever entered would have an eyeful of her panties but she couldn't care less. They would just have to suck it up and if it was indeed Aidou…well too bad.

"Are you nine again? Close your legs."

Shooting up from her position on the couch, Yuuki took in the sight of the man who stood before her. The past fifty years apart had graced him with unchanging features that were still as beautiful as ever.

"Zero…"

"The Chairman would be upset that his darling daughter would be so crass as to be seated so unladylike," Zero pointed out, making Yuuki aware of how she was seated.

Scrambling to her feet, Yuuki blushed at the thought of Zero having seen her like that. Sure not even a few moments ago she couldn't have cared less but this was the man that haunted her dreams.

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question and walking over to the couch, Zero allowed himself to slump into the soft pillows and comfortable seating.

"Go close the door," Zero mumbled. "I don't want them to find me."

Taken aback at his behaviour, Yuuki padded to the door and pushed it shut before padding back to the couch.

Letting a smile grace her features at the now sleeping male in front of her, Yuuki sat down next to him and pulled his head onto her lap and stroked his hair.

Yuuki noticed the way that Zero's breaths became relaxed with each stroke of his hair and realised just how much of trust Zero had placed in her. It felt as though the past fifty years had never happened and everything was back to how it was in the Academy.

Feeling herself start to get drowsy, Yuuki allowed herself to succumb to the lingering sleep and dreamt of the academy for the first time in years.

_-__**W**__-a-_i_-__**t**__-i-_n_-__**g**__-F-_o_-__**r**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-W-_a_-__**i**__-t-_i_-__**n**__-g-_F_-__**o**__-r-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

When Zero awoke, he felt the familiar desire for blood. Sitting up and grasping at his neck, he tried to tame the thirst only to have it intensify when he took in a single breath. Turning his head, he saw Yuuki reaching over to comfort him.

Jumping to his feet and trying to put as much distance between them, Zero found it exceptionally hard to breathe. He tried to remember what it was that possessed him to seek her out and found that his mind could come up with no answer.

It was as though the insane desire to see her again, to pretend that nothing had ever happened between them, had taken over and calmed the urges for the moment. Oh how he wanted nothing more than to kick his own ass for such thoughts.

"Zero…" Yuuki stood and moved to reach out to him.

"Stay away," Zero managed between painful breaths.

Shaking her head in refusal, Yuuki pulled her hair back and offered him her blood.

The urge forced its way passed his control and before he knew it, he had pinned Yuuki to the couch and was licking the familiar passage of her neck. Unable to restrain the urge any longer, he felt her skin give way under his teeth.

The second he tasted her blood, he let out a moan at how delicious it tasted. Lapping at the metallic liquid that entered his mouth, Zero found himself wanting more than just blood and he knew that Yuuki wanted it too from the insane desire that she projected through her blood.

He felt her arms wrap around him and encourage him to drink more. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pressed their bodies together. Zero could feel every curve of her body and wanted to feel more.

Sitting up and pulling her with him, he felt her body mould into his. Removing his mouth from her neck and pulling away from her ever so slightly, Zero pushed their lips together.

Breaking their kiss, Yuuki licked her blood off her lips before moving to bite Zero's neck. Once she had had her fill, she once again joined their lips and allowed their blood to mix and form an even better combined taste.

Forgetting everything he loathed about purebloods, Zero found himself only concentrating on the female in his arms. She truly was a beautiful woman now, no longer the girl he had been in love with and he found that that made him fall for her even more.

He felt her remove his jacket and push his shirt off his shoulders before kissing his shoulders and providing him with the perfect opportunity to unzip her dress. Pulling at the material, he tugged it until it was pooling at her waist. Pushing Yuuki back onto the couch, he pulled her dress off her and removed her panties in the process.

Yuuki cupped his face and pulled him down to meet her in a soft kiss, one that made her heart thump wildly in her chest. It made her feel like she was a virgin again and that the male above her was thee one.

"Zero…" She breathed. "I love you."

Zero froze in shock for a moment before closing his eyes in content and resting his forehead against hers. After a while, he placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled away.

Gazing into her eyes, he stated with honesty the feelings that he had held for to woman below him since the day he had met her. "I love you Yuuki."

This –this was exactly what he wanted – no needed. He needed her and he knew it.

_-__**W**__-a-_i_-__**t**__-i-_n_-__**g**__-F-_o_-__**r**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-W-_a_-__**i**__-t-_i_-__**n**__-g-_F_-__**o**__-r-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

Kaname stood next to the closed door, his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. "Be happy my precious Yuuki."

"Kaname-sama, the break is over. You have been requested to return," one of the hunters called from down the hallway. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Kaname unfolded his arms. "I must apologise for Kiryuu-sama's absence."

"It is no problem," Kaname spoke. He pushed away from the wall and led the hunter away from the corridor. "For as long as I have known Kiryuu-kun, he has not been one to attend meetings and is always late for them."

"But-"

"I am sure he has more pressing matters to attend to. It would be best to leave him be especially if it can help him to control his vampire half."

Watching the hunter fold under his control, Kaname continued to walk back to the meeting.

For now Kiryuu better enjoy the Kuran Princess. Soon the peace would be disrupted and soon Kaname would find himself in need of his knight to protect his queen.

_-__**W**__-a-_i_-__**t**__-i-_n_-__**g**__-F-_o_-__**r**__-Y-_o_-__**u**__-W-_a_-__**i**__-t-_i_-__**n**__-g-_F_-__**o**__-r-_Y_-__**o**__-u-_

_**AN:** I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think. Each review gets you an Aidou kiss ^_^_

_Aidou: Why me?_

_Simone: Because I heart you ^_^_

_Aidou: Ohhhh... -pow-_

_Simone: What are you doing?_

_Aidou: powwing the readers..._

_Simone: …-.-_

_Aidou: Episode 1 of the anime..._

_Simone: Oooohhhh... -hearts in eyes- Idol-sama..._

_Aidou: That's more like it (^^,)_


End file.
